1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spectacle frames used to support prescription lenses, safety glasses or the like, on a wearer's head.
2. Background Information
Heretofore, several types of frames or supports for eyeglass lenses have been propounded as improvements or alternatives to standard eyeglass frames which employ elements commonly referred to as "temples" extending from a side of each lens to hook over the ears of the wearer. A variation shown in several previously issued U.S. patent employs a headband circling the skull from which a frame holding the two lenses is suspended. Included in at least one example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,051, is the capability to pivot the lenses to fixed position and out of the line of sight of wearer about a horizontal axis. While the use of a headband may be considered by some to be more comfortable and convenient than conventional frames, others are likely to be bothered by the restrictive feeling imparted around the head by the elasticity of the band.
With the many uses of eye apparel for safety as well as vision correction, it should suffice to say that those working in fields where eyeglasses, safety glasses or goggles are commonly used or encountered continue to endeavor to design frames and supports for improving the comfort and/or safety of wearing such eye apparel.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a frame for holding lenses in position on a wearer's head which provides improved protection, stability and comfort to the wearer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a frame for holding lenses in position which improves the safety of wearing vision correcting or safety glasses.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a frame for holding lenses in position which provides improved protection of the eye area of the face.
It is a further object to provide a pair of eyeglasses, safety glasses, or sunglasses employing the improved frame of the present invention.
It is yet a further object to provide a spectacle frame for holding lenses in position which comprises a lens holding substructure having two lens holding rims, a bridge piece connecting the lens holding rims in a spaced-apart relationship to one another, and two head-engaging members pivotably attached to the substructure at or near the bridge of the frame and extending vertically upwardly to approximately a mid-forehead position, the head-engaging members then diverging in a horizontal manner and being curved to approximate the curvature of the forehead and temple areas of a wearer's head, the head-engaging members further having vertically downward extending portions terminating at ear-engaging curved portions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a frame wherein the means for pivotably attaching the head-engaging members at or near the bridge comprises two cylindrical bores extending vertically into the frame and terminating at a spherically shaped socket, and a corresponding cylindrical pin extending from each of the head-engaging members, each pin having a spherical ball element at its end, and wherein the head-engaging members are connected to the substructure in a snap-fit type connection.